User talk:Tyadran
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Haagnus page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 00:34, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Skarloey100 Hey Tyadran =D i finish my harder version of Kid Chameleon (Only the first level xD) http://www.4shared.com/file/84MVCfJG/Kid_Chameleon_Hard_Version.html test the level and tell me what do you think =D Skarloey100 (talk) 21:02, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Skarloey100, I have one question for you: Do you hate mankind? THAT IS THE HARDEST THING I HAVE PLAYED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. GAHHHHH!!! I. Did. Beat it. Are you proud of the pain you have caused me? XD Tyadran (talk) 23:21, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i know xD, but the real problem of this is the f*cking orange dragons that walk very fast and have 3 hit points, but don't worry, i don't put another Murder Wall level because it's really difficult xD Skarloey100 (talk) 01:41, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tyadran i finish now the Elsewhere 2 in my Kid Chameleon New Edition xD Skarloey100 (talk) 05:07, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'll have to check it out sometime - won't be this weekend or this coming week, though, sorry. Tyadran (talk) 01:13, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Murder Wall Fixed Hi! i see your rom before, the Elsewhere level of Sky that have a Murder Wall. This level have a bugged Murder Wall with Sphere's sprites so i fix this bug but the enemy Sphere have sprites bugged, because i technically delete his sprites for the Murder Wall Skarloey100 (talk) 00:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, cool, can I get a copy of that from you? I was going to just be lazy and not fix it. XD Tyadran (talk) 01:51, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Orca Suggestion Hey Tyadran! I made a suggestion before of the Enemy Header of "Freaky Tikis 2", Change the armadillo to Orca. I change this, here is a image of the enemies :) Skarloey100 (talk) 00:27, July 30, 2013 (UTC) And i think that Freaky Tikis it's a good title, very original :D Skarloey100 (talk) 00:36, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Heh, thanks! I worked hard on level names for KCX. :3 Tyadran (talk) 01:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I really like so much the names, "The Sword of Damocles", "Dune Sea", "Hidden Marsh" and "The Frozen Wastes". :D can i use please the name "The Sword of Damocles" in one of my levels? xD inclusive i have an a suggestion of the enemies of this level :D Skarloey100 (talk) 01:28, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure. In case you didn't know, "sword of Damocles" is a phrase that means "impending disaster". That's why I picked it. Tyadran (talk) 01:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you dude :D i also look Kid Chameleon X and i have a lot of suggestions of enemies :) Skarloey100 (talk) 02:06, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I think that we can made various exelent levels because you right really good with the Tiles edition. And I can edit the enemies (but not ADD enemies), especially in the enemies positions, because i find a way to pass in permanently form the edited enemies's positions with XVI32. Skarloey100 (talk) 04:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Trust me i find a way to change the enemies's positions in permanently form with XVI32. We can made excelent levels :D Skarloey100 (talk) 21:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Really? How? Tyadran (talk) 23:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) First, open the hex editor XVI32. And now go to the K-E maps. Select the map that you want to edit, and open the map with XVI32 (that is show the image) And now the important. You must go to the END of the map information that XVI32 shows to find the enemy header (that is the location of the enemies's positions). The Red bytes means the Enemy header, the orange means the number of enemies of the level (Blue Lake Woods), the purple means the type, flags, and hit points of EACH enemy in the level and Finally the Blue means the position of enemies (XX XX YY YY). I use K-E to help with the number of positions. And now, only change the positions of enemies and SAVE the map. Next, use -import in Kidtool to import the maps. Sorry if this explication sounds difficult :P Skarloey100 (talk) 00:40, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Idk if you understand this explication but i think that it's easy with the program XVI32 :) Skarloey100 (talk) 20:02, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Lava Drips Hey Tyadran, i made a test of the Red Drips in cave levels. This is the "Lava Drips" xD what do you think?